Perfect
by blackxxcat013
Summary: Fuji is frustrated after losing to Shitenhouji's Shiraishi and he starts feeling weak and pathetic. A certain raven-haired boy comes along and tells him otherwise. Warning! shounen-ai!


Perfect

Fuji Syuusuke wasn't one to let out his anger violently. He was quite the opposite really. And though he doesn't release his anger often, he manages it pretty well as to not eat him away from within.

But this day was different, everything suddenly exploded out of him. The built-up rage immediately flooded out.

There was a small drop of red, and his anger only seemed to rise.

He had wanted to win the game against Shitenhouji, wanted so much to contribute to the vistory of the team, wanted to be able to set Seigaku closer to their goal.

Thankfully no one else was at the club. No one else to see him like this and out of his usual gentle behaviour. He had convinved Oishi that he'd take care of locking the clubroom and that he'd stay to practice a little bit more.

He glared at the pen in his hand, a red pen he usually used to scribble away his anger, a pen that was leaking out all of its ink. He threw it against the wall, glaring at its general direction and huffed before standing up to retrieve it, only to end up face to face with his own reflection in the mirror on the wall. He imagined crashing his fist into the offensive thing, like how those guys did in the dramas that his sister loved to watch when they were angry. It probably would have hurt but then he imagined that he wouldn't feel anything.

He turned around, slowly approaching the bench that he was sitting on earlier. He grabbed the towel sitting on it, unsure about who it really belonged to because it was defiinitely not his, and threw it somewhere to the side.

Had he been easy to read? Did he prepare for his moves too early? Were his counters weaker than he thought they were? Did he let his guard down? Had he made the mistake of underestimating his opponent? _Am i weak?_

His gaze fell into his open tennis bag on the floor and on his tennis racket. And he contemplated why he had been playing the sport in the first place.

"If you're thinking of throwing it at a wall or breaking it with your fist, then I'm telling you now, it's not going to work," a voice came from across the room and he immediately brought his head towards that direction, shocked to find someone else with him.

The other shrugged and proceeded to sit next to the brown-haired prodigy. "I don't know. It really looked like you wanted to hit your head against the mirror. I was waiting for it to happen actually. I'm just a little bit disappointed that it didn't really happen," he continued to say.

Fuji could only blink at the boy beside him and he wondered just how much the other had seen.

_Is he trying to comfort me?_ He tilted his head, th other wouldn't look at him.

"You know," the other one started again. "If you're thinking about your loss earlier, Fuji-sempai, then you don't have to worry. You haven't lost to me yet after all," a smirk was sent his way and he could see the sparkle in the raven-haired boy's eyes. "You'll live."

Fuji watched as Echizen stood up and grabbed his own tennis bag, _had that always been there?, _walking to the door before looking back at him.

"Wanna buy me a burger?"

_The nerve of this kid._ He thought, but he stood up anyway, quickly zipping his bag closed and adjusting it over his shoulder.

=== . ===

They were quiet as the walked to the burger joint.

One, slightly taller, kept smiling – foul mood earlier completely forgotten, while the other, slightly shorter, kept looking away, adorning an unnoticeable tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I didn't know you cared about me Echizen," the older boy said, debating whether he should ask about how much the other saw earlier or not. He decided against it.

There was a small sound of mock laughter from beside him before the younger boy cleared his throat, causing the older one to look down at him. "Win or lose... You're perfect the way you are."

Fuji's smile dropped in shock and he halted, watching the younger boy walk ahead without looking abck – probably from embarrassment.

Once his words sunk in, Fuji hurried towards the younger boy, surprising him as he took the smaller hand into his slightly bigger one and leaned in to plant a quick kiss on Echizen's cheek. "I'll buy you all the burgers you want," he said, squeezing the other's hand and grinning widely when he thought he saw the younger one flush a deeper shade of red.

One thing was running through Echizen's head at the time. _Thank God there's no one else around._

* * *

**A/N:** **Ok... this is quite out of the ordinary... well not really but still... umm... this is just a oneshot in between classes... when there was nothing to do...actually i got the idea after watching the ending of Black Butler... i thought what would happen if such a 'perfect' character breaks... and then this came to mind... I think the part after the line break is a bit extra... but i put it up there anyway... What do you guys think? I hope you liked it... I'll start typing graduation now... **

**Reviews anyone? Thanks for reading~~**

**Blackxxcat013**


End file.
